Sυиdαу вσу
by ScaleneCandy
Summary: ..::"Era oficial: Lance McClain nunca volvería a hacer de consejero amoroso de sus rivales —y amigos con los que compartiese piso— que fuesen potencialmente gays… y que estuviesen enamorados del héroe que tuviesen en común."::...::Modern!AU::..


**Disclaimer:** Nada de **Voltron, Legendary Defender me pertenece & tampoco la canción de referencia. Como siempre, todo es sin fines de lucro~.**

 ** _Hey!_ Y _whoa..._ En verdad tenía ganas de escribir un Sheith desde que terminé de ver la primera temporada en su tiempo (?) pero, con el tráiler de la segunda, sabía que debía esperar a que estrenara y... la inspiración medio terminó cooperando —junto al importante hype—** **para este raro intento OneShot x'3, _debía excusarme con ello_ ~.**

 **»Advertencia &Aclaración: Modern!AU; obvio slash; humor raro & más OoC que IC, _para variar con el contexto de la situación_ uvu7. **

**Sin nada más con que retrasarlos... ¡A Leer!**

* * *

 **S** unday _ **b** oy_ **.**

* * *

 _«Hurry up, hurry up and wait until the sun comes up and breaks the day._  
 _Cherry trees and honey bees, won't you come and hide with me?»_

* * *

 **A** pesar de que su exterior hiciese parecer que estaba aburrido de esperar, el mirar por el ventanal que tenía a su derecha le ayudaba a despejar las pequeñas ansias que le recorrían cada tanto, cuando su inconsciente le traicionaba y sus ojos amenazaban con comprobar la hora en el reloj del lugar o en el celular que se encontraba entre la mesa y su enguantada mano.

«Todavía es bastante temprano.»

No era de sorprenderse: había llegado cuarenta y siete minutos antes de la hora planeada, _cortesía del nulo tráfico y las tantas luces rojas con las que él y Rojo (su infalible moto) se toparon durante el camino a la cafería en donde esperaba_. No entendía por qué el día parecía sonreírle sospechosamente y tampoco recordaba algún otro momento en donde el mundo estuviese a su favor aunque, después de todo, no era algo tan malo como para quejarse… sólo era e _xtraño_ , en especial si miraba a su alrededor, en donde apenas habían dos parejas más en la sala, y ambas lucían felices.

Sin querer pensar demasiado para desligarse lo más posible del tiempo, con comodidad se recostó en su silla luego de cruzar los brazos detrás de la cabeza, alzando la vista hasta el techo. Otra de las cosas que no comprendía era cómo Lance logró arrastrarlo a adoptar ese tipo de hábitos porque, cuando terminaba involucrado en alguna pelea callejera por su culpa, era previsible… pero ¿desde cuándo aquel hispano hacía cosas _por tu bien_? Sí, no cabía duda de que era buen amigo —y todo lo demás que se denominara su autoproclamado rival—; sin embargo, cuando se trataba de algún tema amoroso, Lance era la primera persona descartada para ejercer como auxiliar debido a que sus malas calificaciones académicas sólo eran sobrepasadas por su pésima suerte con las relaciones.

«Y hasta Hunk tiene más experiencia que ese payaso», se dijo, sonriendo de medio lado para cuando su vista pasaba a posarse en la castaña que se aproximaba.

—Hey, Keith —saludó ella, lista para anotar la orden—, ¿esperas a alguien o sólo pedirás lo mismo de siempre?

—Pidge. —El de ojos índigo alzó hombros, volviendo la mirada al frente tras el breve saludo—. Supongo que pediré el mismo descafeinado de siempre.

— ¿Sólo eso? —quiso asegurarse, más decepcionada que confundida.

— ¿Tendría algún otro motivo para pedir otra cosa? —respondió, compartiendo únicamente la parte desorientada que, aún para no dejarla ver por completo, solapó con tono burlón.

—Si me lo preguntas, no luces como todos los días —resaltó la muchacha, divertida. Su amigo podía estar usando su chaqueta roja favorita, los mismos jeans desgastados de siempre y hasta las típicas deportivas de todos los días, pero era evidente que estaba esperando _por algo más_ , ya que el brillo en su rostro definitivamente no era algo común en aquel rebelde—. ¿Será que tienes una cita a escondidas y que esperas que Hunk y yo terminemos nuestro turno para encontrarte con tu nueva novia?

En otro vago intento por disimular el que Pidge acertara demasiado sin deber proponérselo, Keith alzó hombros y soltó una pequeña risa.

— ¿También interrogas así a Matt cuando viene por un simple café dentro de tu horario?

Con sólo esa pregunta consiguió distraer a su amiga lo suficiente para que se mostrase hasta resentida por el leve comentario.

—E-Eso es diferente —mencionó del modo más sereno que pudo emular, rizando en su índice uno de sus largos mechones lacios luego de que su vista se desviase también.

—Sólo bromeaba —trató de excusarse Keith, evitando tensar el ambiente para no estropear nada si, eventualmente, las cosas no salían acorde lo planeado por haber llegado bastante temprano—. Siendo honesto, sí espero a alguien…

—No nos vas a decir que _ese alguien_ es Lance, ¿verdad? —Aprovechando un descuido de la supervisora, Hunk se había escabullido hasta la pequeña mesa en donde estaban ambos para curiosear—. Pude haber tardado, pero escuché lo suficiente —se justificó apenas el par de despectivos orbes recayó en él, pasando su mano por la nunca al esbozar una pequeña sonrisa.

Calmado, el de cabello negro se encogió de hombros otra vez; el enfatizar en el tema no era algo por lo que muriese de ganas aunque, si debía hacerlo, sería _únicamente_ a su modo.

—No.

—Es un alivio, por un momento pensé que tú y él… _ya sabes_.

— _¿Que yo sé qué, Hunk?_

De pronto, con sólo fruncir el entrecejo el semblante del chico se había endurecido, y tanto el nombrado como Pidge lo notaron, tragando saliva al mismo tiempo. Ambos sabían que se estaban metiendo en un terreno _complicado_ de lidiar para su impulsivo amigo, por lo que sólo había una honorable salida segura:

— ¡Hunk se salteó su almuerzo así que no puede pensar con claridad! —Soltó la fémina presente, ágil y dispuesta a empujar al aspirante a chef para devolverlo a su merecido lugar detrás mostrador antes de que el malentendido comenzara y todo se estropeara—. ¡Tenemos que irnos ya! ¡Allura terminará de hablar con su padre pronto y acabaremos en problemas!

— ¿Okey…?

— ¡Suerte con tu cita, Keith!

Sin darle oportunidad a decir nada a su defensa o de continuar la conversación, la mesera se llevó lejos a su compañero mientras éste le dedicaba una última mirada nerviosa a Keith que, a su vez, pedía una explicación solamente con su expresión; el café —pedido por educación mezclada con la necesidad de tener una excusa para permanecer ahí— no importaba tanto al final.

Luego de dar unos distraídos golpes en la mesa, suspiró cuando dejó caer levemente la cabeza. Por mucho que trató de no mirar la hora, la pantalla del móvil se había encendido por una boba notificación acerca de algo que había hecho Lance o algún mensaje suyo —ya que el sujeto era especialista en llamar la atención, las alarmas llegaban bastante rápido y seguido cundo se lo proponía—; no obstante, por cómo iba el día, el ignorarle _un poco más de lo usual_ era ya como otra necesidad básica.

—No seré supersticioso, pero no me arriesgaré con su mala suerte —murmuró para sí mismo, dando la vuelta al celular para no caer más en aquella tentación… o seguir descontando minutos de los treinta y cuatro que hacían falta.

Por un momento, pensó en llamar a Shiro (para asegurarse de que todo estaba bien, _sólo eso_ ) aunque, apenas vio la foto relacionada a su contacto en el celular, bastaron unos segundos para que cediese; no se había rendido, el problema es que su orgullo no le permitía mostrarse demasiado obvio frente a nadie, y menos con la persona responsable de que encontrase mucho menos absurdo el perder el tiempo de esa forma tan atípicamente cursi.

 _Y se sentía tan estúpido…_

 _Además de avergonzado_ , mucho de ambas cosas. Entre todas las cosas y las personas a las que pudo haberse aferrado durante su vida, tenía que haber sido un estudiante superior de la Academia Garrison, y la única forma de notarlo fue gracias a que Lance lo hizo reaccionar, aún si todavía no estuviese al tanto de la situación.

— ¿Keith? ¿Está todo bien?

No supo exactamente cuándo era que había decido tapar su rostro —que había adoptado el mismo color que su chaqueta— con una mano, mover un pie de forma frenética o permitir que su corazón empezase a golpetear con fuerza pero, con sólo reconocer aquella suave voz, todos sus sentidos volvieron en sí en menos de un parpadeo.

—Shiro —contestó por inercia, olvidándose de las tres adversidades anteriores como por arte de magia; la sorpresa que lo delataba le ayudó, pero también ignoró que esbozaba mueca alguna al tratar de parecer casual ante su cita—, pensé que tardarías más en llegar hoy.

—Matt quería venir a recoger a Katie temprano, así que tuve que traerlo conmigo. —Con una sonrisa, señaló al otro castaño, que parecía discutir algo con Pidge en el mostrador apenas terminó de saludar—. ¿Hace mucho me estabas esperando? —preguntó luego, tomando asiento enfrente suyo.

—Para nada —mintió de forma natural, guardando el celular dentro del bolsillo del jean; durante ese momento, pasó por alto todos los mensajes de Lance, pero sí vio que aún faltaban veintinueve minutos para que fuesen las cuarto de la tarde—, apenas llegué.

—Es un alivio.

— ¿Por…?

—Se supone que es a mí al que le toca esperar solo —comentó, acercándose lo suficiente para despeinarlo, provocándole tanto una nueva sonrisa como el inesperado sonrojo que volvió a cruzar su rostro.

—Exageras —trató de excusarse, apartando la mano sin mucha fuerza conforme reía por lo bajo—. Sabes que no suelo tardarme tanto…

—Definitivamente _no tanto_ desde la última vez —apuntó con certeza, y Keith no pudo hacer más que cruzar los brazos y resoplar.

—Allura te estaba coqueteando.

—Ella estaba siendo amable porque también soy un cliente frecuente, Keith.

—Sí, claro.

Sin poder evitarlo, después de que rodase los ojos, Shiro soltó una pequeña risa que atrajo la atención del menor; aún a la defensiva, éste a alzar una ceja hasta que el de la cicatriz hablase.

—Sólo pensaba que te veías adorable estando celoso —le hizo saber con simpleza aunque, en vez de dejarlo negar todo _una vez más_ , volteó hacia los hermanos Holt al mismo tiempo que Keith se preparaba para hablar a su favor—. Pidge, ¿puedes prepararnos dos expresos simples _para llevar_ mientras Hunk nos elije los mejores sándwiches que tengan?

Durante ese instante, el tiempo se detuvo para el de ojos índigo cuando razonaba lo último dicho por Shiro frente a —casi— todos sus amigos. Por lo general, siempre quedaba con él una vez a la semana, a la misma hora y en el mismo lugar para esquivarlos y evitar que los demás se enterasen de la relación… que empezó para comprobarle a Lance que no era gay y que, mucho menos, no tenía algún tipo de enamoramiento hacia aquel sujeto de grado superior. Por supuesto, todo ese plan había fallado de manera irremediable desde que una cita no fue suficiente _para decidirlo_ , ni la siguiente, _ni esa otra a la que precedieron muchas de esas anteriores…_

Y estaba perdido, recordando cada momento y cuánta razón había tenido Lance al final.

— ¡A la orden, Shiro!

El grito de Hunk lo distrajo del trance lo suficiente para buscar la mirada del de mechón blanco, aunque no la encontró tan rápido como hubiese querido; en vez de verlo a él, Shiro estaba viendo a través del ventanal que parecía señalarle.

Más por reflejo que por curiosidad, Keith le hizo caso… topándose así con uno de los mayores idiotas con los que podía encontrarse, prácticamente, pegado al otro lado de aquel vidrio cuando no hacía morisquetas que le iban dedicadas y que causaban que su cuerpo se tensara al instante.

—Tienes que estar bromeando… —murmuró pero, antes de lograr ponerse de pie para salir y enfrentar todas las idioteces que diría su amigo, Shiro lo había tomado del brazo—. Sólo iba a encargarme de Lance, no tardaré.

—Hablaremos luego con él —dictó, también levantándose de su asiento—. Por ahora, sólo sigamos con la misión adelante, ¿qué dices?

Por si la petición —con ese tono de voz— no era suficiente para que Keith no tuviese opción alguna de negarse, ¡Shiro le tenía que volver a sonreír y guiñarle el ojo para terminar de salirse con la suya! Eso debía considerarse trampa: absolutamente, el que conociese que esa era una de sus pocas debilidades no le convenía ni un poco. Sin embargo… no podía negar que se sentía bastante aliviado tras aquellos gestos.

Resopló luego de darle una última y resignada mirada al chico de afuera.

—Tú ganas —cedió, manteniéndose firme al volverle a ver.

—Entonces ya no hay más razones para quedarse aquí —musitó al pasar a tomarle de la mano y, no conforme con ello, aprovechó a inclinarse lo suficiente para alcanzar a rozar sus labios con los cálidos del menor.

Tomado con la guardia baja, Keith no terminó de reaccionar. Si bien se había acostumbrado bastante rápido a los abrazos, besos y demás caricias del Shirogane, no habían llegado a dar ninguna muestra _comprometedora_ en público por el mismo límite que impuso desde que empezaron a verse… hasta ese momento; cuando vio a la supervisora Allura, _coqueteándole_ , logró mantener el control de sus emociones y se limitó a interrumpirlos cuando creyó conveniente, mas nada —que se pudiese comprobar por terceros— sucedió en ese entonces y en esa cafetería.

Y, de repente, se encontraba expuesto frente a todos… _y con su novio_ , dirigiéndole una sonrisa nunca antes vista a, ni más ni menos, que al moreno que no terminaba de desencajar la mandíbula luego de verlos. _Pero no se sentía como si hubiera sido el fin del mundo, ¿no?_ Además, ni Matt ni Pidge parecían sorprendidos —ella lo debía intuir y él debía de estar al tanto de la situación—, aunque Hunk, extendiéndoles su orden, parecía estar en un shock menor al que presentaba Lance… sólo que sin el factor dramático de tener el corazón roto.

Fue el turno de Keith de no resistir soltar una pequeña risa tras recostarse levemente en el pecho de Shiro, satisfecho, y no sólo por ese rápido avance.

—Nunca pensé que Lance le fuera a dar celos a nadie —comentó una vez el mayor terminaba de buscar su billetera con la mano libre y era capaz de verle a los ojos.

Sabiendo que había sido atrapado, Shiro mantuvo su ganadora sonrisa al alzar hombros.

—Es tu compañero de apartamento —apuntó, sincero—, ¿esperabas que me quedara cruzado de brazos y sin hacer nada?

Como respuesta a lo de antes, el beso no fue tan casto —o siquiera algo dulce— como el primero después de haberlo tomado sorpresivamente por el cuello de la camisa negra que le acentuaba tanto la figura, del mismo modo que hubiese querido —y quería hacer— cuando encontraba innecesarias miradas puestas sobre su persona.

—Podría haber sido algo más _así_ , Shiro…

—E-Ejem… _¡Ejem!_ —La falsa tos de Hunk no engañaba a nadie, pero era lo suficientemente obvia para lograr llamar la atención al cabo de un conveniente rato—. Creo que hablo por todos cuando digo que la comida _para su cita_ es por cuenta de la casa —terminó por decir después de que la incomodidad cesase, recobrando su actitud risueña.

—Me conformo con que esa cita no termine en algún lugar donde yo pueda verlos —hizo saber Lance después de ingresar al café, mostrándose burlón para dar la imagen de que ya se había recuperado del golpe bajo, sobretodo, cuando le sonreía con galantería a las pocas muchachas presentes—; _hablo en serio, chicos._

Habiéndolo escuchado tras aceptar ambos pedidos, el par asintió luego de compartir una mirada tan segura como cómplice.

—Es una pena que eso no se pueda prometer.

Independientemente de verlo o no, pocos segundos antes de cruzar la puerta con Shiro, Keith se había encargado de que Lance escuchara eso y que viese su confiado semblante antes de seguir adelante; no tenía que estar presente para saber que su amigo tardaría en reaccionar y terminaría casi ahogándose con la bebida con la que jugaba para parecer genial ante los pocos presentes.

—Keith sólo bromeaba, ¿no? Todos sabemos que no tiene sentido del humor… —trató de asegurarse cuando pudo volver a hablar, guardando la mayoría de pánico para sí mismo—. Vamos, no me ignoren ahora.

—Lo siento, Lance —habló con neutralidad Pidge, mirando la hora—; ya estamos por salir y aún debemos cambiarnos.

—Aunque, si sirve de algo, yo creo que hablaba en serio —contestó Matt, aún recargado sobre el mostrador… y sonriendo de lado, para desgracia del cubano.

Era oficial: Lance McClain nunca volvería a hacer de consejero amoroso de sus rivales —y amigos con los que compartiese piso— que fuesen potencialmente gays… y que estuviesen enamorados del héroe que tuviesen en común.

 _Y lo sabía._ Tal vez, debió quedarse disparándole a naves espaciales dentro de su cómodo cuarto en vez de decidir acosar a Keith durante esa tarde de domingo, aunque lo único que podía salir de sus labios era una única palabra que sus amigos conocían bien.

— _Quiznak._

La venganza no era tan dulce como la hacían parecer… cuando el karma decidía aparecer oportunamente.

* * *

 ** _Hey de vuelta, si alguien llegó hasta_ _aquí por alguna razón~!_ Después de cambiarle el título un sinfín de veces porque nada convencía (y sigue sin hacerlo... del todo x'D), en eso desembocó todo al final del día~. **

**S** **i bien el Klance no me desagrada, _la OTP es la OTP_ D/x y, aunque un threesome lo resuelva todo —de las mejores filosofías que se pueden encontrar en la vida (?—, sigo con la tradición/manía de hacer las cosas soft la primera vez x'D, pero probablemente se vaya un poco con el tiempo :'D, _un poco, aunque en mi palabra nunca se puede confiar x'3_.**

 **Anyways~ espero que esto gustase y/o entretuviese una mínima parte de lo que a mí me gustó escribirlo uvo, _y que no tuviese épicos errores que no noté por apurada_ 7v7u... También es una tradición subir algo cuando la mayoría duerme (?).**

 **Y sin ninguna bobería más para decir... ¡Ciao-Ciao nvn7! & Grazie siempre por leer~.**


End file.
